


Grimdorks week 2 - Childhood

by gallantCreator



Series: Grimdorks Week [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantCreator/pseuds/gallantCreator
Summary: John and Rose's first encounter! A cute little conversation between my favorite bi dorks.





	Grimdorks week 2 - Childhood

###  **Grimdorks Week**

## Childhood

You are John. A different John. In a strange timeline.  
Your best buddy in the world, known only to you as turntechGodhead, has sent you an urgent request regarding his favorite website.  
“Okay, so,” John read the pester from his buddy TG. It was a wall of text, which was not unlike him, “My bro is dragging me to see family in fucking Michigan. People I've never seen but he insists their family. And you know me. If my Bro says they're good people I'm sure they're all a bunch of goddamn acrobats and ninjas and shit because my Bro is the absolute best.”  
John cringed inwardly. TGs' hero worship of his brother felt a bit...odd...sometimes.  
“But, as you know, I've got shit all kinds of meticulously planned and plotted on my Neopets account. The market is on absolute fucking LOCK, my guy. But I'm gonna be gone from tomorrow night til after Christmas and I'm not risking GG logs on and fuckin' snatches up all the rare Christmas loot while I'm away. So what I need you to do is log into my account.”  
John scrolled down a bit, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one could see. He didn't want some devious clown to peek in his window and steal TGs' username and password!  
“Login is turntechGodhead, pass is Lilcalistheman420. The 420 is ironic, before you ask some insanely uncool question about why I'm using outdated jokes about pot. It's just...look it's a whole thing, you wouldn't be able to grasp the humor or shit. Anyway, I gotta go, Bro wants to spar and if I don't get out there he'll seriously kick my ass and then we gotta explain why it's not harmful, abusive, or shitty at all for him to slash at me with a sword and kick me in the nose. Catch you on the flip side.

PS that was also ironic.”

You roll your eyes at the text. TG sure loves the sound of his own...uh...text. You stop and think for a moment. Dave never mentions a mother or father. Or grandparents. He said his Bro mentioned an Aunt in New York. At any rate, you think, it's lucky that Dave's going to Michigan to see all the cool features at the SmuppetCon! Plush rumps as far as the eye can see! And while you're not a fan of gentle foamy buttocks, TG seems to be a fan. You look at the time, and figure you should log in to check TGs' stuff before Dads' family shows up for Christmas and you're trapped in a gauntlet of cheek-kisses and 'look how big little Johnny is getting' from people you don't even recognize. You hear an unfamiliar ping, this time! It's TGs friend, TT.  
“Turntech I have a very serious question to ask you, and you must promise not to laugh at me.”  
“Uh, sure?” You look around again. Clowns are wily and you aren't about to be made a fool in the middle of pranking whoever this new guy is.  
“Sure? That's it? I just asked you not to laugh at me, you are not going to give me a cocky 'No promises' followed by some feeble attempt to woo me?”  
“...I...don't know what you're talking about.”  
“I get it. This must be some 'layers of irony' bullshit you like to pull. Whatever. But I'm being serious.”  
You suddenly feel bad about this prank.  
“As you know my mother has her little drinking problem.”  
You suddenly feel VERY bad about this prank.  
“And as you know, my birthday a few weeks ago, was quite the low point, with her blackout drunk on the couch through all of it.”  
“Uh, tentacleTherapist, I have to tell you something.”  
“TG PLEASE I am trying to lament about my chronic alcoholic mother. You can do the whole 'I'm madly in love with you, haha psyche irony' garbage when I'm not on the verge of tears.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Thank you. Well, it was busy long before I was born. I have what might be two siblings. A young autistic gentleman and his older sister who seems shellshocked and has a thousand yard stare at everything my mother has home from work.”  
“TT I'm not-”  
“I can see you typing Turntech, I am not finished yet.”  
John erased the message without hitting send.  
“Anyway. My mother says she babysat for them years ago, when she was about 16. But she has never told me about these people. These people who are apparently so close they come, of their own free will, to spend Christmas with my mother and I. I haven't seen them here before, but because their grandfather is found dead on some little island in the Pacific they come here and monopolize the one time of the year when my mother pays me more than a passing glance.”  
“I'm not TG.”

You are now Rose.  
Your mother is drinking heavier than she normally does on Christmas. That's all you ask for, and so far Santa has finally given up trying to deliver the 12 hours of a sober and loving guardian you so desperately wanted. Looks like you'll go back to asking for a pony, the Necronomicon, and the Blood of the Innocent like other little girls your age. Part of you is glad she's never struck you. Part of you thinks it'd be less painful than stinging indifference. Especially since indifference is your feelings towards this strange duo that your mother insists will be here for a couple of days before heading home to Hauntswitch, Connecticut. You are unconcerned. Right now, you're more concerned that you just told a hacker the circumstances of your painful Christmas. You could almost cry. But of all the things your mother did not raise, she also failed to raise a little bitch.  
“Pardon me?”  
“Here, let me switch to my real acount.”  
turntechGodhead logs out, and a request to message from a ghostlyTrickster springs forth.  
“My NotTG, I presume.”  
“Haha, yeah. Call me Jo...uhh...GT.”  
“Hello, John.”  
“How did you know!?”  
Rose smirked. She took a guess, to be honest. A common enough JO name.  
“I'm an oracle.”  
“A what?”  
“An oracle. A clairvoyant. A seer. I can see through your mind, young John!”  
She giggled to herself.  
“But, in all honesty, it was a stab in the dark. You can call me Rose. It can be our little secret that you know my name, as well.”  
“I...dunno. Someone keeps harassing me and calling me John. Carson something. Or something like that.”  
“What do you mean? What are they doing?”  
“He keeps messaging me, using my real name, and...it's weird, he's always so indirect. Stuff like 'You stupid...freaking...Human I can see you!' and 'One day you'll bow down to me as your god'...it's really upsetting!”  
“Does he say Fuck.”  
There was a panicked string of gibberish letters.  
“HEY!! Don't say that word my Dad might read this and get really mad!”  
Rose smiled to herself. He was such a dork.  
“Why don't you change your name? What do you like?”  
“Uh...ooh, ghostbusters! And biology! We're still barely into the book in Science class but when I get to High school I'm gonna take Biology!!”  
She smiled at his ambitions, her mind distracted from the impending embarrassment of her drunken mother sloppily asking Rose to play violin for everyone.  
“Well, John, do you have any plans for today, or am I safe to talk to you all day?”  
“I...might have to go to dinner, but I'll come back! Promise!”  
“I hope that you do. You're not a bad prankster. Maybe we can work together to prank TG.”  
“Yeah, that'll be fun!”

The night wore down, and true to his word, John returned after dinner. Rose curled up in bed, having successfully ignored her mother and the intruders all day. Maybe tomorrow she'd talk to him again. Maybe the next day. And maybe, long after the guests had gone and Rose returned to school, she'd be able to talk to him again. She crawled into bed and sighed, content in having made a new friend.


End file.
